


An Unusual Christmas

by d_op



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Heart broken, I can't believe I wrote that much lol, M/M, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_op/pseuds/d_op
Summary: It's Christmas Eve today! And me, Monkey D. Luffy! is going to have the best day of all my life because today I'm confessing my love to Sabo! What could possibily go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for all my followers! I'm sorry If I finished on December 26 but I have been very busy u-u And thank you so much to my amazing friend Raftelcalling for being my BETA <3 This fanfic is amazing thanks to you! :)

The day is clear outside, a white light illuminates the morning here, in this cold and snowy city that strangely keeps silent on Christmas Eve. I woke up about half an hour ago; my eyes are heavy from sleeping almost ten hours straight! But how can someone blame me after spending an entire day with my noisy and strict grandpa making me and my big brother to do all the Christmas preparations? Well… even though it was hard, I really had a lot of fun! My big brother kept fighting with grandpa until they finished dropping a big casserole full of food onto the floor! It was full of meat! We spent the next ten minutes blaming each other until we finally made a promise to keep calm. We are really a disaster! If it weren’t for… for… him… for the one I have been in love with for the last months, we maybe would have spent the next hours wasting the time with useless fights… if it weren’t for Sabo… the only one I love. 

“Ah! Luffy you are awake! Stop glaring at the window and get up this instant! Sabo almost arr-”

“AH?! SABO IS ALMOST HERE?” I abruptly interrupted my grandpa, how could he not have woken me up before?

“HEY! You disrespectful brat! Don’t talk like that to your lovely and amazing grandpa!” 

I have never understood why he likes to talk like that but it seems he really enjoys it in a strange way! 

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“I tried! But you are like a rock when you sleep that way! AND! It’s your fault! I told you yesterday you and Sabo are supposed to plan in 1 hour more to pick up the Christmas cake! … DON’T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!”

Well… grandpa really likes to talk a lot but I can’t listen to him when Sabo is almost here and I need to get ready to be with him! I just need to find my jeans and some shoes and I will be done! But before…

“Ah… grandpa… where is that red box I told you to hide from Ace?”

“AH? Oh! You mean the love present for your love boy Sabo?”

“GRANDPA! SHH! DON’T TALK THAT LOUD ACE WILL HEAR YOU!”

“Don’t worry he’s out picking up some gifts, but really, he will have to know sooner or later Luffy! And most likely sooner, since you plan on confessing to Sabo with that present today!” 

Listening to his words makes my heart beat with happiness! I know my face is red right now and that I’m smiling like an idiot! I will confess my feelings to Sabo today! And! And! Everybody says that he loves me too! We can become a couple today!

“JHE, JHE, JHE! YEAH! I WILL CONFESS TODAY MY LOVE TO SABO! JHE, JHE, JHE!”

“Argh! You look like a very happy idiot! Every time I try to embarrass you with Sabo you end up smiling like that! It’s hard to make you feel embarrassed… ”

“But you usually say I’m always a happy idiot!”

“Yeah but with Sabo you break your own limits!”

“Awww! Thank you!”

“That wasn’t supposed to be a compliment but anyways, your present is inside the closet of my room and it’s exactly in one corner.”

“Thanks grandpa! My amazing and lovely grandpa!”

“Yeah, yeah stop with the compliments and go get your gift!”

After getting ready and picking up my present, I’m now waiting for Sabo in the living room. I know the first thing he will do is opening his arms to give me a hug and ask me how my morning was! Then he will try to buy me something for lunch and if it weren’t for us being on vacation, he would secretly walk me to my university and wish me a good day! But now… I don’t know why he stopped coming in the mornings like 2 weeks ago… maybe he is a little busy! He is always doing his best! That’s why I made the best present of the world! I made him a dark blue coat with the help of Nami and Koala! It was a really hard and a heavy work to do, we spent almost two months doing it and it’s the third attempt… BUT IT’S FINALLY READY FOR HIM! 

“You are really excited, Luffy.” 

“Shh! You don’t let me hear when he arrives! I need to-”

I shut up after I hear some steps and then the sound of the door opening, my heart is beating like crazy and a silly smile appears in my face when I listen to that special voice saying my name. 

“Luffy? Hello? Anybody here?”

“SABO!” in less than 2 seconds, I’m finding myself running from the living room to the warm arms of Sabo, hugging him so tightly I can feel him everywhere on my body, the heat is so special combined with that special scent he naturally has… I-I think my heart will stop because of the way he hugs my body making it tremble and wishing for something more that I can’t understand! This excitement is hard to control because I know that this is a new adventure I want to discover in every way I can, and only with this person who laughs softly and deeply into my neck, asking me nicely the same as always…

“How was your morning, Luffy?” 

“G-good! I slept a lot! Like 10 hours maybe! But it was grandpa’s fault for being mean!”

“Hey! I’m listening you brat!”

“I know!” I laugh at the reaction of my grandpa and I keep enjoying this warm body that wraps me into this new and amazing feeling.

“Well… Luffy I think we have to stop hugging each other, otherwise we will never arrive to pick up the cake.”

“OH! Yeah! Yeah!” We separate and I can see a soft blush on his soft and white skin, even the scar in his left eye gets a nice red tone…

“…W-well let’s get going Luffy! We’re lucky that Ace is not here right now!”

“Yeah! Just let me pick up my bag” 

“Oh? It’s a big bag! What do you have inside there?”

“It’s a secret! I’m not telling you anything!” 

“Oh? Is a present? For who?” I can see the excitement on his face, I already want to see his reaction when he opens the present!

“For the person I love most in the whole world!” I say excitedly! But… what? Why is Sabo’s face suddenly turning dark and sad? 

“Are you okay Sabo?”

“Ha? Ah… yeah… I’m sure the person you love most in the world would love it” he said in a sad smile… what is happening? 

“Ah… well…” uh? I can’t say anything… or is more that I don’t know what to say…

We leave the house and walk in silence for some minutes. I secretly glance at Sabo’s face a few times only to see his eyes being hidden behind his golden hair and a sad smile still covering his face. 

“…”

I look at him again… his hair looks so bright and soft… I wonder how it would felt between my fingers if I caress it softly, I wonder if Sabo would like it too… and God, his nose and lips are so pink right now, because of the cold air, they’re making me feeling the urge to touch it! That pink is making a nice contrast to his pale skin… and his chest is so big… I wonder how it will look without clothes on it. Would the skin of his chest be paler in comparison to the skin of his face? Maybe I should go back to look at his face? Well- UH?!

“Is something wrong? Do I have something on my coat?”

HE CAUGHT ME WATCHING HIM! 

“UH-OH-AH! I-I-NO YOU DON’T H-HAVE AN-ANYTHING” 

WHY AM I TALKING LIKE AN IDIOT? I’M SURE I’M MORE RED THAN A CHERRY OVER A CHRISTMAS CAKE! SHOULD I RUN? SHOULD I YELL? WHAT SHOULD I DO?

“Woah! Keep calm! It was just a question! Jajajaja!” Oh great! Now he is laughing at me!

“W-WHAT IS SO FUNNY?” 

“Pfff… I don’t get to see you embarrassed that often! What happened?”

“I-I’m not embarrassed!” 

“Oh really?” AGH! He’s making that smugly face when he knows he is bothering me! 

“Y-YOU STILL DON’T ASK ME WHAT I WANT FOR BREAKFAST!”

“Oh! You’re right! I’m sorry Luffy. What do you want for breakfast? It’s been a while since the last time we ate together.”

“Well it’s because you stopped coming in the mornings… You must be really busy!”

“Ah? Oh… yeah… but… aren’t we supposed to pick up the cake in 40 minutes? There is going to be a lot of people inside the cake shop!”

“Ah… you’re right…”

“Ugh… don’t make that face! I think if we eat fast enough we can make it! If we go to a place near the cake shop obviously.” 

“I know a place! It’s a familiar restaurant! It’s very cozy and nice!”

“Then let’s go! I’m getting very hungry too!”

While we walk we start talking about random stuff like videogames or the new movies we can watch in some future! It’s so nice to talk to him like this… I-I really want to stay like this forever, but me hugging him while we walk in the streets and kissing each other once in a while… Just imagining it makes my heart start beating like when I’m about to fight a strong opponent in the karate club or when I’m about to make a dangerous move with my bicycle.

“We’re here!”

“YES! I’M SO HUNGRY” I enter the restaurant as fast as I can, I can love Sabo very much but I can’t wait for him when we’re talking about food. 

“Ah! Young man please! Let me take you and your friend to your seats!”

“Luffy! We have to do what the lady says to us.”

“Awww! Okay…” What a boring waitress! But well… she’s only doing her job! 

“Mmmm… I think the table near the window is okay! Luffy loves to sit by the side of a window.”

“Y-yeah sir! Just let me know what you need and I will come immediately!” 

Is the waitress blushing? Awww man! Not again! Another girl in love at first sight with Sabo, every place we go a boy or a girl start flirting whit him! But to be honest, it really doesn’t bother me, because I know Sabo only likes me in the whole world! And today we will be another happy couple at Christmas! 

“And for Luffy too, thanks.” 

Both of us see how the waitress walks away awkwardly, well as long as Sabo looks only at me I’m 100 per cent okay! But now that I think about it… we’re alone at a nice restaurant on a nice snowy day and there aren’t a lot of people inside the place… maybe this is my moment… I can confess now… Agh! My heart is beating so fast it’s making it hard to think clearly! But I have to be strong!

“S-Sabo… I need to say something to you…” 

“Uhm? What is it?” he leaves the menu he was reading to listen my words, his beautiful light blue eyes are watching me and how I wish they would stay like that forever…

“I-I w-well… you…know for the last m-months I think… I… h-have f—ugh….” My stomach hurts! I can’t help but hugging myself at this moment! What’s wrong with me?

“You ok? You look like if your stomach hurts” The more he is watching me, the more I can feel my thoughts getting blurry in my mind! What were the words I was supposed to say?! I can’t remember! Better get out from this!

“Y-yeah! I-I have to go to the bathroom! Wait a moment!” and as fast I was falling in a hole of feelings, I’m now inside the bathroom for men, falling in a hole full of failure.

“Damn! That was horrible! Listen Luffy! You don’t need to worry about anything! Think how much you can touch and kiss Sabo if you two become a couple! Think about his smile and kind words being there all day! C’mon! You have had worst fights with stronger enemies! You can with this confession! SO GO!” I’m lucky I’m the one inside the bathroom because hell, I’m sure I look ridiculous as fuck right now.

“Ah… sir” Uh? Is that the voice of the waitress in love with Sabo? After getting out from the bathroom, now I can see the lady talking to him. What is she thinking? 

“Sir… is the boy who was here some minutes ago, your boyfriend? You seem to care a lot about him…” 

Eh? 

“My boyfriend?” OH! Sabo is going to tell her the true to keep her away! Tell her Sabo! You and me will always going to be- 

“Impossible.” 

Eh?

“Luffy and I will never going to be a couple… that is… impossible…”

…

“Oh! So you’re free to-”

“Not interested on dating, I’m sorry.”

Ah…

“Oh… I’m sorry sir, I will come later to pick your order and your friend’s.”

“Thanks.”

What is this?

What is this feeling in my throat? 

What is this feeling in my feet? 

What is this feeling in my eyes?

What is this burning feeling inside my heart? Why-what is this sadness? What is THIS? NEVER? NO POSSIBILITES? IN ANY SITUATION? NEVER? WHAT I AM? AND IDIOT? MAYBE I AM! I SPENT 2 MONTHS DOING A COAT FOR A GUY WHO WOULD NEVER DATE SOMEONE LIKE ME…

WHAT ARE THIS… what are this heavy tears falling from my face? 

“Ugh… UGH!” I don’t know what I’m doing, I can hardly see something through the tears, but as fast as I can, with my feelings as my impulse, I come back to the table, I pick up my bag and ignore Sabo’s questions. I walk out of the restaurant.

Just… take me to another place… I don’t want to be here.

I don’t want to see the man whose words I can’t understand, whose yells I can’t accept, whose steps are clearer and stronger as they get closer in an attempt to stop me.

“LUFFY!” Sabo stops me abruptly, grabbing me by my arm and hurting me a little… but I can’t blame him at all, I have not answered him in any of his questions or stopped when he asked me to, and being honest, I’m about to hit him so hard right now but I can’t do something like that… in the end… you can’t make someone love a person they would never love under any circumstances.

Sabo would never love me.

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY DID YOU WALK AWAY FROM THE RESTAURANT LIKE THAT?”

“…”

“ANSWER ME LUFFY!”

“…N-no…”

“What?”

“N-no…”

“Talk louder!”

“I SAID NO!” with my burning chest I break the contact of Sabo’s hand, I don’t want him to see my tears! I don’t want to show him how much he destroyed me without even trying it!

“Luffy… are you crying?” Sabo’s voice sounds amazed and hurt in some way… why? Is he making fun of me? I’M THE ONE WHO WAS REJECTED BEFORE CONFESSING! 

“NO! I JUST WANT YOU TO GO AWAY! I DON’T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” 

“W-what?” 

And with a last call of my name, I start running to my house, broken in pieces, leaving my illusion to this day in a corner of whatever place it can be, but just away from me…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT DID I DO?” I yell and fall into my bed, in the end, I’m really an idiot.

“You acted like a jerk, with reason but still like a jerk.” 

My grandpa is really honest in a hurtful way, but in the end, he is right! I left Sabo and he still hasn’t come back from the place I left him! The cake is a forgotten story but the important thing is Sabo! I said horrible stuff to him! His heartbroken face still appears in my head like a madness movie with no end! 

“Grandpa! What should I do? Even if he doesn’t love me… he has been an amazing person to me since the moment I met him! Every time I needed him he was there for me…” 

It’s amazing how easy it is to hurt someone you love while being mad! And realizing moments after calming down that you were unfair to that person!

“I-I have to find him and apologize! I want him by my side! Even…” Even if he doesn’t want me by his side… 

“Well grandson! I’m just going to ask you one thing! Who are you?”

“Luffy?”

“DAMN GRANDSON! WITH CONFIDENCE! WHO ARE YOU?”

“Monkey D. Luffy!”

“AND YOU WILL GIVE UP AFTER BEING REJECTED WITHOUT EVEN CONFESSING?”

“Grandpa! Stop reminding me of that!”

“ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTION!”

“NO!”

“Very good! Because now I’m seeing that Sabo just arrived with the cake!”

“EH?!”

Both of us see him through the window, Oh no… he looks very sad and tired… Sabo…

“B-but! H-How? It’s 5 pm already! We were supposed to pick up the cake at 1 pm!”

“Maybe he managed to buy it at another place! What a nice guy! Not like someone I know.”

“AJA! JA. JA. JA. Very funny grandpa!” 

It can be hard to accept that grandpa is telling the truth but… he is! Sabo is so kind, like that Christmas, two years ago, I was walking through the snow and I met him by accident, I was carrying three heavy bags and he decided to help me even if he was very busy already! And after he saw that I was starting to tremble from the cold, he took his coat off and put it over my body. I looked at him and he only said “How can I let someone that special get frozen?”

But in the end I wasn’t special…

“Welcome Sabo! Thank you so much because you managed to buy another cake as a replacement for the lost one!”

Well, this is awkward. The three of us are in the living room, I’m behind my grandpa with my eyes glued to the ground.

“Ah… Don’t worry gramps… please take it as an apology because I think I did something horrible to Luffy and I want to apologize to him.”

I knew he was going to say that… he always does this… even if he is not the one that did the wrong things. C’mon Luffy! This is your change to fix things! 

“…I-I…n-no…” What? Why I can’t apologize? I can’t talk! And if I look at him I know I will start crying again.

“…Luffy… C-can I ask you why?” HELL NO! I can’t be rejected twice in the same day! This is going to be the worst Christmas of my life!

“…”

“UH… WELL! Kids I think we have to get going to the party! Ace is already there making the final preparations with Robin and Franky! For now I will go to help them and you two are going to the garage and prepare the candy bags we are going to give as a present to everybody.”

I can’t say I was listening to grandpa while he was explaining to us how to prepare the bags in the garage because that would be a lie. My mind is full of thoughts about Sabo, his smile, his laugh, his skin, his kindness and his tired face that he is wearing right now.

“And that’s all! Luffy, I know you listened shit! Sabo, please help him with that.”

“Okay…”

“Luffy, I will take the red car with me because you two are going to pick this van since it has enough space for the candy bags and in the trunk there are already boxes with food and drinks. And last but not least, you two have to go before 7 pm, since on TV they said that a snow storm will start probably between 8 pm or 9 pm, so be careful! Luffy since it’s your van and you’re the one who will manage, please do it slowly, get it?”

“Yeah grandpa, don’t worry.”

“Okay… try to take advantage of the time you two will spend here to fix things.”

“…”

“…”

“And Sabo!”

“Yeah?”

“It would be good if you start to be a little selfish.”

Eh? That was strange… why would grandpa say that? And why is Sabo wearing that surprised face?

“…Ok…?”

“Then I’m going, see you later kids.”

After grandpa left, we spend the next 40 minutes in silence and setting the candy bags like robots. Once in a while our fingers touch and it only makes things worse and the silence heavier than it already is. This is the worst Christmas of my life but it seems Sabo decided to break my own limits about how bad this day could be.

“So… can you say why you ran away from the restaurant?” Oh God Sabo… you should have not broken the awkward silence that kept me from giving an explanation.

“…” 

“Was it the food? That strange waitress? Someone bothered you in the bathroom?” Because of you! You idiot!

“I was… just… tired…?”

“Yeah… you’re not the kind of person that would say that because of tiredness.”

“Well! Remember I was feeling sick of my stomach!”

“Ajam… I still don’t believe you anything! But… now that I remember… you wanted to say something to me…” Oh no! Stop there! Stop looking at me with your blue yes! You’re just making me blush! “What was it about?”

“I-I wanted to ask you… what you wanted… for… your birthday…?”

“My birthday is like in 4 months more!”

“WELL! Better be prepared for that! It’s not like I didn’t spent two months making you a freaking Christmas present! YOU IDIOT!” 

Ow.

“What? Y-you have a present for me?”

I’m an idiot.

“UH-UH… maybe?”

“You just said you spent two months making it!”

“WELL! YES I DID BUT NOW I WILL GIVE IT TO SOME RANDOM PEOPLE TOMORROW!”

“What? Wait! Is in your room? What did you-” AH! What happened? Why everything suddenly turned dark?! The light went off! How am I supposed to open the garage now?!

“THE LIGHT!”

“Stay calm! It will come back later!” 

Okay… now that everything is dark inside the garage and we shut up for a moment… isn’t that noise of strong winds? 

“What? But grandpa said the storm will start in like two hours more!” I think both of us were so submerged in our own thoughts that we didn’t notice that the storm started a while ago!

“Wait a moment…” Sabo have a thoughtful face… What is he thinking about?

“Luffy, remember he said that we should take advantage of the time we were about to spent here, right?”

Oh no…

“Wait… you’re suggesting he purposely locked us in the garage? But we have the food and drinks!”

“Not necessarily… he only said they were in the van but we never checked if that was right…”

“Then what are we waiting for? We should go and check!” 

Sabo should be a damn detective because in the damn trunk there is only 1 damn blanket, some damn food for two people to eat and two damn bottles of water.

…

WHAT WAS MY GRANDPA THINKING? 

“Well… I think we really don’t need to check the door to enter the house because I’m sure it’s locked.”

“…”

“And there must be a lot of snow in front of the garage. Even If we had light, we wouldn’t get the van out of here… 

“…”

“Okay… I think we should get into the van since we’re going to get cold if we stay here.”

“…”

“We can have a nice Christmas here so… you don’t have to worry about anything Luffy…”

“…”

“Luffy?”

“…I-I I’m sorry…” I can’t help but start sobbing in this moment… it’s my fault Sabo is now locked in a dark garage on Christmas Eve with the person he would never be in love with under any circumstances… with the person who was selfish enough to hurt him on this special day.

“Lu! No! This is not your fault!” Sabo says and he hesitantly walks towards me and slowly embraces me in a warm hug… How? How can he be like this? How can I feel his love even if it’s not there?

…

What if…

If it is really there?

“I-I’m sorry for yelling at you! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

I hug Sabo back so hard I know I’m hurting him a little by clawing my fingers into his back forcefully. How selfish I am… Sabo… Sabo deserves to me telling him the truth… he deserves it… and with my broken heart filled with fear, I decide to confess it, to confess how much I want him…

“…S-Sabo…! I-I want to be with you so badly Sabo! So badly I can’t understand it! I want to hear your voice every day and you calling out only my name! I want your eyes to look at me forever! I want to calm my body every time it burns when you touch me! I want to touch you so badly it scares me! I want to have this feeling with you in every way I can! In every way this world can let me live it! I really want to be with you even if you would never going to…!”

Feeling Sabo’s body freeze with every word I say… I finally confess the reason of my sadness and anger today and… the thing would be the barrier that would stay there in the next months between me and Sabo…

“… You are never going to love me…” my voice is cracking and my tears are heavy, the taste of the salt in my mouth is so strong right now that it only makes the pain in my chest insufferable… 

“Ughh… WaaAAA!!” I start crying so hard, I let out all the stress I have been feeling all day and I can’t stop thinking about how kind Sabo is since he is now comforting a person like me… rubbing my back softly and never decreasing the kind but strong hug we have been sharing for the last minutes and I know he will keep hugging me until my crying stops. 

“Ugh…,” I say. Okay… enough of crying like a baby… “I-I think I feel better… we can stop hugging each other…” Better stop this now… I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

“Uh? What?” 

He is not letting me get out from the hug!

“Being… a little selfish huh? That damn old man has more wisdom than it appears…” 

“What? Ah!” Sabo’s hot breath surprises me as it hits my neck… my heart is about to jump out of my chest in any second!

“You should not have said that right now… because you don’t have any place to run away from me inside this garage…” Eh? Why is Sabo’s voice suddenly so deep and in a way… seductive? 

“Sabo? AH! W-what are you doing?!” 

Why are Sabo’s lips on my neck? God! The hot and soft trail they leave behind becomes cold from the low temperature and him kissing the same spot again countless time to keep it warm… The feeling leaves me breathless!

“Ah… God…” 

“You like it?” Sabo keeps kissing my neck… his deep voice only makes everything better! How soft are his lips and how I love the way they caress my skin slowly and with so much… love…?

“Y-yes… Ah!” 

Sabo’s hand is getting under my sweater! What is happening?! Everywhere his fingers touch I can feel my skin burning and longing for more… A strange feeling in my spine is running up and down like a powerful electric shock… how good this feels… B-but! W-wait a moment! W-what? Why is Sabo doing this?? Ah… God… keep kissing me like that…

“Agh… ah… Sabo… ah…”

“Yeah… keep saying my name like this. After I heard you saying it like that I won’t ever let you go anymore, never doubt that Luffy… I’m never going to let anyone have you no matter how close to you they may be! You’re only mine, because from today onwards I’m going to be the most selfish person in the world…”

What? Is he serious? He… He wants me? N-no… that can’t be possible! He…

“You heard what I said to that strange waitress, right?”

Is he reading my mind?

His voice is so soft, he is looking at me right now with such tenderness and even if we have a poor light from the street lights coming through a small window… I can still appreciate myself in the reflection of his eyes. His lips are so close to mine, in this moment I realize my heart must’ve stopped a while ago. 

“Yeah… that’s why I thought you would never love- mphm!” 

…

This is a dream.

This has to be a dream.

Did Sabo just shut me up with a kiss?

His lips are static as mine, we stay like that for a moment and then he slowly breaks the contact.

“Tonight I’m going to make me sure that the words, you would never love me, will never leave your mouth again… ” 

Oh God… This has to be a dream! This is what I have been longing for the last months… To feel Sabo’s love in all my body…

“Tonight you will only be saying my name…”

This… This is really happening, right?

“Luffy… Open your mouth…”

Obediently, and hoping this is not a dream, I follow his words, I open my mouth slowly, I can feel his breath coming closer again in the darkness, I hardly felt something with the last kiss because of the surprise it caused me, but now… I’m sure I will feel everything.

“Your tongue… put it out a little…” My mouth tingles with my own movements as I do as Sabo tells me, I can’t believe I feel so excited only because of this.

“Ha-” I let out a muffled sound after feeling Sabo’s hot and smooth tongue touching mine in the cold air, this is better than anything I have tasted before, this pleasure makes my legs weak and my lower stomach tingles with excitement, an excitement that confirms me this is reality and not the dream of a silly person like me. 

Our kiss deepens, it’s so wet and passionate I know I’m trembling, our tongues are trying to feel the most they can of the mouth of the other one and I know I’m about to lose it and fall to the ground but thanks to Sabo’s strong arms I can keep standing, and we kiss each other until our breath is gone. 

“Ha… Luffy… Don’t worry, I will be your company tonight, nothing is going to hurt you because I’m here with you… I’m going to protect you and warm your body… you won’t feel cold in any moment…”

And I, for the first time, can feel Sabo’s body getting excited while touching mine, and slowly moving his hands under my pants to caress my ass cheeks in a hurried way...

“Ha! Sabo!” I-I can’t believe I’m yelling his name like this…

“Shit Luffy… Ha…” He says and he starts rubbing his waist against mine, making a sweet and aching pleasure conquer my body. He groans into my neck while I keep moaning his name, because tonight that’s the only word I can say... the name of the one I love most in all my life.

His rhythm is getting stronger, my back is deliciously curving in pleasure while he keeps biting and kissing my neck. In the room our moans are the only thing that can be heard.

“Ha! Sabo! SABO!” 

I really can’t stand anymore! I feel myself losing all strength… but with Sabo by my side I know nothing is going to happen… even if I am left powerless in this moment.

“Okay… uff… I think it’s better if we move this to the van, don’t you think?” 

Without letting me say anything he lifts me up and carries me toward the van. He gently puts me down on the backseat. “Wait here a moment” After that, he comes back with the blanket and an improvised pillow he made with his coat. 

“Don’t worry, it’s for you to make you comfortable…” 

He then gets inside and slowly position himself over my body, with his kind face full of love I can’t possible feel any fear right now. I lift my hand to caress his pale and burned cheek while he keeps watching me in silence. 

We stay like that for a while, wordless since we don’t need any words anymore. The love we feel for each other is reflected in our eyes.

W-we really are about to make love…

“S-Sabo…” I break the silence and close my legs around his waist and start rubbing myself against his hard arousal, “Sabo… ” He just limits himself to watching me.

“God… You don’t know how many times I imagined you like this…”

“…Eh?”

“I’m going to make love to you until my name is engraved into your tanned skin.”

He has been thinking the same as me? Well! We should now see what the other is capable of doing… I want to know what Sabo is capable of… I give him a smug smile and I whisper low enough for him to hear me… 

“…Then stop with the words... And just come here already…” 

Sabo’s smug smile makes my heart feel a lot of satisfaction. He starts removing my clothes from my upper body, never stopping rubbing our dicks against each other. “HA! SABO!” 

“God… Luffy you’re making it hard to control myself”

He leaves sweet and wet kisses all over my chest, his hands start rubbing my ass cheeks in a horny way that I can feel how much he wants to make me his right now. 

“Ah! That feels good!” He starts sucking my nipple; I never thought I would get to feel a pleasure from there! And the way he bites it and kisses it… Sabo! 

“More!” He stops his actions and then looks at me with a dark gaze.

“Turn around.” 

“Ah? Why?”

“Trust me…”

Doing as he asked me, I turn around just to let out a little yell after I feel how Sabo pulls down my jeans and briefs. “Sabo!”

Without answering my protest, he grabs my ass cheeks to separate them. “I can’t wait… I need to make you mine now… only mine…”

And with no warning he starts sucking and licking my hole with lust and urge. “HA! HA!” This feels strange… it’s a heat so different from before! His hot tongue starts rubbing my hole and God I want it to press more force into it!  
“Sabo please… press it… AGH!” How good this feels! It hurts in a pleasant way, so sweet, so tender…

After a few moments like this, he starts a path of kisses that leave marks from my spine to my neck. But! I want to keep feeling that pressure down there! I want him to keep doing that! “Sabo… go back…”

“W-wait, first… suck my fingers” He says hotly in my ear and puts his fingers in my mouth.

“O-okay…” I start sucking them and I can believe it feels so good, I feel a strange pleasure in my mouth and tongue, like with the kiss! But I can control it more by sucking with the force I want.

“Oh God Luffy… you look amazing…” 

“Mgh! Ha… Sabo… I-I want to… try that” I say after letting out his fingers.

“What do you want to try?”

“Y-you know… my mouth down there…”

“UH?!”

“Yeah… you already did something like that by sucking me down there… I want to do the same to you…”

“…” I can’t see Sabo’s face but I know I left him incapable of talking and that only makes my ego bigger than it was already after seeing Sabo enjoying my body that much.

“Luffy… you should not talk like that… always making things harder than before… the blow job will be for another time.”

“Eh? Why?” 

“We don’t have enough space here and I don’t want you to get hurt! So! For now…”

“AH!” I feel one of Sabo’s wet fingers slowly enter my hole. 

“I want you… to scream my name…”

Oh shit, it’s moving in circles trying to find my sweet spot, Oh God… How much I love this pleasure… How much I love Sabo… How much I love the way he starts kissing my neck while murmuring how much he loves me and how we’re going to repeat this in the future. “You don’t know how much I love you, how much I wanted this, how much I want to feel your skin against mine…”

“Am!!! AGH! AH! THERE!” A wave of pleasure travels from my spine to my brain, hitting my body so hard after Sabo touched my sweet spot with a second finger. “THERE! THERE!”

“Get it…”

“YES!” I yell after feeling a third one moving sweetly inside my hole, making my skin burn with a heat I never felt before, only due to Sabo, the only one who can make me feel this.

“Sabo! I-I’m f-feeling very good right now…” My voice is cracking due to the incredibly pleasure my body is feeling right now.

“Really? The best part is starting now…” How dangerous his voice sounds… I love it so much! But I still don’t want that part to come so soon!

“W-wait! You still have your clothes on! I’m the only one that is completely naked! It’s not fair! And I don’t want to be in this position! I can’t see your face!” This can’t continue like this! I need to see him naked now!

“Oh? You sure? You are completely naked… If you turn around I will see you in all your splendor!”

“As I would care for something like that! I want to see you too!” 

“How stubborn! But okay… your wish is my command…”

He helps me turn around and God… I wish we had more light because I want to see his eyes devouring my body as he is doing now. I feel his strong gaze burning on my skin. 

“You look amazing and we have a poor light! Imagine how you would look… with the light of my room? Maybe we can see that tomorrow…”

Okay! It’s official! I’m as red a cherry over a Christmas cake! 

“D-don’t say that!”

Then Sabo starts to remove his clothes of his upper body. His pale skin is illuminated by the soft light from the window, making this moment the most beautiful I have ever had and ever will have. I move my hands to caress his chest and as a reward he starts to stroke my erection.

“Ha… feels amazing… Sabo…”

“I love you Luffy… more than you think…” he whispers softly, his words are filling my heart with enough happiness to make a thousand of dead people back to life! I have never felt this before! Sabo, of all the people in the world has chosen only me! Monkey D. Luffy! To be with him forever! I’m sure in this moment I have the silliest smile in the whole word! 

“I-I love you too!”

I move my gaze down there to see my hard erection meeting Sabo’s.

“Y-you need to take your pants off!”

“I think that is not going to be necessary…” He says after opening his zipper and letting out his hard dick. His cock meets mine and touches it in a delicious way. 

“Ha…”

“Prepare yourself for what is coming Luffy…” 

“JA! That sounds like a threat but I know I will enjoy it so much because you’re the one here with me… Sabo…” I say softly with the purpose of making him come down here to give me a sweet kiss.

And hell it works.

“Lu… say that again…” Sabo says as he meets my lips, kissing them in hungry way.

“Ha… what do you want me to say?”

“That I’m the only one… I’m the only one you love…” his love and desire reflected in his words make me feel a strange sadness inside my heart since he really thought he would never be the only one for me… It seems we have a lot of things in common.

“Y-You’re the only one for me…” His hands travel to my waist and he positions himself against my entrance. Being this the first time I can feel his hard arousal against my exposed skin. I really don’t know what to say or even feel anymore.

“Again…”

“Y-You’re the only one for me…” He starts sucking my neck and his hands start traveling my spine.

“Again…”

“You’re the onl- AH! AH!!! SABO!” I yell after feeling the delicious pressure of his dick entering my hole, how could I have lived until now without feeling this? Without being one with Sabo? 

“Oh shit! You feel amazing!”

“AH!”

He starts at a slow rhythm, I can feel his teeth leaving little bites along my neck, I can feel how his body fills with excitement and the desire of continuing this to the end.

“Ah shit! More!”

He’s pounding into me now faster, his moans are now one with mine, my legs close deliciously around his waist and I make my body meet his every time he thrusts forward. The amazing feeling and pleasure leaves us both breathless, leaves us in a storm full of sadness, pleasure, pain, love and fear, brings us the only relief that the person we most love in our life is by our side.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!” My moans are broken, they start to lose strength as I feel Sabo increase the strength of his thrusts pounding my ass in the most amazing way.

“Oh! Oh! Luffy! OH!” He bites my neck hard and as response I bore my fingers into his back because I’m sure he loves it as I love that delicious pain. 

“This! Is too much!”

I can’t with this, with every hit a wave of pleasure travels my spine to finish in my head, my feet and hands are so sensitive to what they touch that I take this golden opportunity to caress Sabo’s hair, feeling it between my fingers and receiving soft moans from him as a reward.

“Sabo! I-I can feel my lower stomach trembling! I’m! I’m coming! Ha!”

“Ugh!” The only thing I gain from saying that is that Sabo’s thrusts get even stronger, becoming desperate and urgent. I can feel how my body starts bouncing because of the strong movements, I can feel my moans being muted because of the intense pleasure he is making me feel… 

And I can only see one person inside my head… Sabo…

“I! I! AGH!! I’M COMING!” I yell as I start to feel the most delicious and powerful shocking wave of pleasure traveling my body as I come, my back arches so much that my body starts to tremble in aftershocks but even before I can stop feeling my orgasm I feel how Sabo’s body gets rigid as he grabs my waist to freeze his movements and he comes deliciously inside me.

“HA! LUFFY! ”

“Sabo! H-hug me! Please!”

“S-shit!”

“Ha... Sa…”

“…”

In silence, we hug each other with the last strength of our bodies as they melt in the sweet aftershocks of the pleasure of our orgasms. We are left powerless and weak but with the relief that we know that having each other, we can live this day in the most amazing way we can imagine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHY?!” Yells can be heard on this Christmas Eve.

“Calm yourself…” Parents are there for their children on this Christmas Eve.

“Why did you do this? Why did you leave them alone?” Asks a young man in a silent room of a house full of life and people enjoying the night of Christmas with happiness and love.

“Because I knew what was happening between you and Sabo… I knew you and him had countless fights because of Luffy,” says an old man whose voice is sad but serious at the same time. 

“But I love Luffy… I’m the only one who can be with him! How could you? How could you make this plan? Making me busy with the preparations so that way I couldn’t be in the house all freaking day?!?! HOW COULD YOU?” Ace yells without alarming the other people who are oblivious to the situation that is happening in the room next to them.

But even with countless questions, his grandpa doesn’t change his expression, only to answer him with another one.

“Then answer me this. Why did you make Sabo think Luffy only saw him like a brother and that in no way he would fall in love with him?”

“?!”

Ace shuts up; his conflicted face is getting worse at the pass of the seconds.

“Are you suggesting I lied? I asked Luffy what he felt about Sabo and he told me he loved him as a brother!”

“Bullshit! How could you think Luffy would have told you the truth if you become crazy whenever a boy or girl get near him? Both of us know that the moment they met four years ago it was inevitable for them to fall in love with each other! Because we saw how they looked at each other! How they talked to each other! How they started to love each other!”

“N-no…!” Ace’s fury is disappearing and in its place a deep sadness was showing.

“Ace… it’s time for you to accept not only the fact that Sabo loves Luffy… but the fact that the only person inside Luffy’s heart is…”

“N-no… gramps… don’t say it…”

“I have to, son… because you’re not only causing damage to Sabo and Luffy but you’re also hurting yourself by not accepting the truth… the truth that Luffy only loves Sabo and is always going to love him…”

Sad tears start breaking Ace’s face as he loses his strength and he slowly cover his face with his hands in an attempt to hide this soft side of him. 

“I-I know! I know! The only person who Luffy sees as a brother is me! And the worst is that I can’t hate Sabo! I know he is the kind of person that would think first of everybody and leave himself to the last! He is my best friend! How? How could I have done that? I want to hate both of them but I can’t and that only makes me angry! I wish I could just forget them so this pain will go away! But I know I can’t because they are so special to me!” 

The room is now full of Ace’s crying and Garp gets up from his chair to sit by the side of his grandson to offer him a shoulder where he could cry all he wants until his pain disappears at least a little.

“Don’t worry… Luffy will always going to love you… forever…”

“But not in the way I love him…”

“…I know…”

And they stay like that, in silence, with the hope that this pain will end soon… they stay like this until Ace’s crying stops.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Merry Christmas my lovely Sabo!” Finally! After a lot of problems Sabo is now opening my gift! Maybe the situation is a little strange, both of us are naked, inside my van, there is a snow storm outside, we don’t have enough food and we still need to pass all the night here! Ah! At least the light is back and we have the heating of the van! This is the best Christmas of all my life!

“Whoa! Luffy! You really made this? It’s gorgeous! I love the dark blue color!”

“I know! You told me that in one of our conversations! I was lucky that the present was inside here! I don’t remember when I left it here… but anyway! I had to steal one of your coats in secret… I’m sorry!”

“Ah! So that’s why I couldn’t find my brown coat! Well! It doesn’t matter! This one is a thousand times better than that one.”

“Shishishi!”

“I have to apologize since my present is in my house… I forgot to pick it up since we had that little fight in the morning…”

“It’s okay! I’m sure I will love it! And I already have you here! I can’t ask for more!”

Sabo looks at me with a soft and loving smile and then he gives me a little peck on the lips.

“I love you…”

“I love you too…”

We start kissing deeply and reawaken the intense pleasure we felt just moments ago… 

“Ha… Sabo…”

He starts caressing my legs but not high enough to touch my crotch… I know he’s trying to rile me up and make me ask for more…

“D-do you want… to repeat that?” Sabo says hotly into my ear. 

“Ha… we can do it twice a day?”

“With you I can do it even 7 times a day…”

“Ha…” But before we fell into that powerful spell, something interrupts us… a ringtone?!?!

“What? Where is that coming from?” Sabo asks and I have the same question! Where is that sound coming from? I thought we left our cellphones inside the house!

“Ah! Luffy I think it’s under that seat!”

“Ah! You’re right! Wait a moment…” Isn’t… isn’t this cellphone the one my Gramps bought a year ago?!?! Better pick it up before the ringtone ends! That old man needs to explain this now!

“GRANDPA?!”

“Aja! Luffy! I’m sure you and Sabo are very comfy right now but I bet you would love to sit in the couch of the living room in front of the chimney! Don’t worry! I hid a key in a blue box that is exactly in the corner of the shelving!”

“GRAMPS! YOU OWN ME AN EXPLANATION!”

“Ah? Why? This is my present for you little brat! So stop complaining and take care of the house until Ace and I come back in the morning! But! To be honest, this is not the same without both of you! There is no one eating the food of other people and there is no one getting strangely excited with the karaoke.”

“Pfff! Yeah he is a little strange like that! But hey! Don’t change the topic!” Still, Grandpa is right! Sabo does gets a little excited with a karaoke! The last time was on my birthday! He sang seven songs in a row and he made me dance with him while he was singing! He is so interesting!

“Hey! Are you two talking about me?” 

“N-nope!”

“You’re lying!”

“Argh! Sabo! Stop yelling, gramps just told me how we can find a key to enter the house!”

“REALLY? THANKS OLD MAN!”

“Yeah, yeah! Now I can go back to the party knowing you two are okay! And Luffy!”

“Yeah?”

“If you two are going to have sex do it in your room! I don’t want to clean anything in the kitchen or the couch or in a strange place of the house! And clean the van! Merry Christmas!” … He hangs up…

“…”

“Luffy?”

“THAT DAMN OLD MAN! HE FINALLY GETS ME TO FEEL EMBARRASED! ARGH!”

“…?”

After finding the keys and cleaning the van, we take all the food we could carry to my bed and now we’re together playing some videogames! Sabo is hugging me from behind and I’m in the middle of his legs. What else I can ask? I’m the most privileged person in the world! 

“After ending this… we’re going to repeat that Luffy…” He says as he starts kissing my neck softly. 

“Shishishi! You say that but you don’t want to finish until you beat me and that would never happen!”

“How smug you are! You better pay attention because I can surprise you!”

“Ja! I don’t think so!”

“Really?” Uh oh… I don’t like that face!

“Wha-! What are you doing? PFFFJAJAJAJA!” Sabo just pinned me to the bed and starts a war of tickling! How unfair! 

“JAJAJAJA! STOP!”

“Nah!”

But as he keeps touching me more… he starts to decrease the ticking until both of us stop and look at each other with a glowing desire in our eyes.

“D-do I really have to win a fight to make you… mine again?” he says seductively as he lowers his face and lips until they touch my cheek, pressing soft kisses to my face… I… I really don’t want to play anymore… So I take the controller and move my character to a point he kills himself because damn… I want to feel Sabo all over my body.

“Done… you won the game… and me…” I say softly, and Sabo’s lips start smiling so brightly I think I’m falling more in love with him…

“And I wouldn’t ask for more.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for enjoying my art!
> 
> Thanks so much for staying with me 2 Christmas! Since my blog is almost 2 years old! 
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> d-op


End file.
